Tsuna the Tainted Arcobaleno
by gnomeculture
Summary: Tsuna was abandoned by his family, just to be saved by the current Sky arcobaleno, Aria. When Aria disappears when Tsuna was age 14, he was entrusted the will of the sky, it's too bad the new Vongola boss, Takahiro Sawada, wasn't a perfect kind of boss for Vongola. REWRITE CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE, I KNOW I KNOW! STOP BEING SO PICKY AT THIS KOREAN GUY! **

**Anyways, I decided to rewrite this. Reasons: 1) my writing is horrible 2) I TOTALLY did NOT understand KHR and got their names mixed up 3) ... for the sake of my future...**

**I already change up the summary so.. expect something.. magical! Bye-bi~!**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **So how are you lovelies doing? Good? Great? Nice. ANYWAYS **WELCOME TO THE REWRITE! **I have my original chapter saved in my profile, so if anyone ever wants to read- and torture me, then be it. Anywho... rewrite. My first time. Oh my god, this is more happier than I went to lotte world and- I should stop my rambling and just get into the story... seems like a great idea since no one likes to hear about my life ;A;

**Summary: **Tsuna was abandoned by his family, just to be saved by the current Sky arcobaleno, Aria. When Aria disappears when Tsuna was age 14, he was entrusted the will of the sky, it's too bad the new Vongola boss, Takahiro Sawada, wasn't a perfect kind of boss for Vongola. REWRITE

* * *

**Tsuna the Tainted Acrobaleno**

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada was supposed to be a normal boy. He was supposed to.. well have fun, be like a regular boy who loved video games or sports, have a normal life with loving parents. But of course, it just had to be him with the weak heart, the problem was that made him lose his consciousness every few hours, had trouble breathing sometimes, and took pills everyday to even be able to eat. ugh it was like that, his mom was one of the kindest moms there were out there. She showed him with love and affection, despite his inability to be 'normal'. He loved her dearly for that and was glad and relieved that his mom still loved him.

But even though he had a loving mom, there was his dad. Iemitsu Sawada was raised in mafia. He knew all the tricks and hacks of the mafia, and by now, he knew that men had to be strong in the mafia. Tsunayoshi was not strong at all. There was no way Vongola would stay as strong as they were this whole time if he took over. A weak heart, couldn't fight, heck, he couldn't even do paperwork if he had to go to the hospital for surgeries. He could even die when he took over the position as decimo. Iemitsu wanted- no he demanded that his son be the next decimo. The fame was enduring, but this useless boy just ruined it. He was sure to get crushed by the other candidates.

It was his big worry. He'll be the laughing stock. So Iemitsu worried, and worried, every single day. But after Tsuna had turned 4 years old, Nana had another baby. It was like god answer his prayer. Takahiro Sawada was a healthy boy, and Iemitsu even checked him again with Vongola's professional doctors. It was confirmed! He had a young boy that going to take over the decimo position!

But that stupid Tsunayoshi was annoying. He was annoying Takahiro in Iemitsu's eyes when he saw them playing together. Wild thoughts ran through his head. 'I could easily dispose of him.. Yeah.. I'l kill him. Takahiro will feel important if he's gone.' And so, he decided to get rid of the useless piece of trash.

Every time he visited, he'd try to kill his s- no, not his son. The useless good for nothing freak. He tried many times, taking the medicine, stabbing him, getting him into a car accident, but none of them worked. It was like God himself didn't want to get this boy killed. So Iemitsu had decided to take an easy route.

The last time he had tried to kill Tsuna, Iemitsu had tried to _accidently _put the small brunet inside the oven on its maximum point at night, the boy haven't even broken a sweat inside the oven. Unknown to Iemitsu, Vongola blood runs through Tsuna, allowing him to emit heat and being able to withstand it. Idiot Iemitsu hadn't even bothered to check if Tsuna had flames or not.

At this moment, Iemitsu was looking at a scared looking Tsunayoshi. Nana left them together, saying she needed to drop Takahiro off at his friend's house, before going on their anniversary date, the time he might take a visit for. Iemitsu decided this was a chance to throw away a big burden. Future vongola boss had to be perfect, in other words, everything connected to him too. So a weak boy wasn't going to be an exception this time.

Iemitsu observed the brunet who was currently in a wheel chair. He coughed lightly into his little fist and reached in for his pocket to take out his medicine. Just as Tsuna was about to eat one of the white oval pills, Iemitsu slapped his hands hardly, and made Tsuna whince as he lost his grip on the medicine. The single medicine and medicine bottle fell to the floor.

_Clank_

The medicine bottle was no longer full, but empty looking, with medicine all over the floor. Tsuna widened his eyes in fear. His daily douse of medicine was thrown. He scrambled to pick it up, forcing himself to crawl on all fours when he got out of the wheel chair to grab a medicine from the ground, but Iemitsu had other plans.

He kicked the small and fragile body, right in the rib cage, and it flung towards the door. "Stupid boy. Get up. You look pathetic. I'm going to get rid of you, but first-" He plunged a knife right inside Tsuna's arm. "We're going to need you to give up a little blood. But it wasn't little at all, it was a big wound and left Tsuna a bit lightheaded.

He fainted from the blood loss and didn't notice Iemitsu throwing him harshly into the back of his car like he was a doll.

* * *

A woman of long dark blue hair- almost dark green- blue eyes, a red, no-brand buttoned shirt that had a tie with black dress pants, a braid on the back of her hair, had a flower tattoo below her left eye, wore an orange pacifier around her neck, and had an angry look on her face was currently going past the speed limit with her expensive looking car she was most likely going to crash at this rate.

It was nearly dawn, the woman, known as Aria, was cursing under her breath, the many words in many languages. She took a sharp turn, which avoided crashing into another car. The reason! The stupid fucking Iemitsu! She had seen a vision of him abandoning Tsuna in a old dumpster. Of course, with her soft side, she wanted to save Tsuna, after all, what parent would leave their children all alone? Oh yeah, Iemitsu and her mom. But at least her mom had a reason, but that damn Iemitsu. Her schedule was ruined because of him. She had left her paperwork with Gamma, and she set off to Namimori with an airplane and car. If she ever saw Nono, she'd give him a beating, seeing that he was the one who hired Iemitsu.

After a few curses and kicking the car out of frustration because she was a bit lost, the dumpster finally came into view in her car mirror. Luce's cold look softened as she saw a brunet sitting down and leaning against a trash can, drawing random swirls across the sandy-like dirt ground. Though, it made her slightly frown when she saw bruises on his face and him clutching a wound in his stomach, that looked to be bleeding. She wasted no time, hacking the car door right open, causing a door hinge to snap, leaving the car door barely hanging. She dismissed this action though, heading for Tsunayoshi. The CEDEF's son looked up, sensing her presence.

"W-Who.. a-are you?" Tsuna nervously asked, as he frowned a bit as he had made his gash sting with his fingers by accident.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi.. I'll protect you... now sleep," Aria said, a sincere smile developing on her face as she picked him up bridal style. She heard a faint whisper of thanks as she saw him drift off into walked him back to the car. He needed medical attention for this wound. She carefully laid him down on the backseat, trying not strapping his seat belt on his wound. She finished in a few minutes and quickly headed for her own. She decided to bring him to her mansion in Japan. Being a powerful family, she had many mansions of course.

Tsuna had slept for the most of the ride, but woke up when Aria had started wrapping bandages around his wound when she took a little break from driving. It took several hours, but they managed to reach her mansion in Japan. Glad she didn't mess up and get lost, Aria had quickly drove towards her mansion.

When they got off, Aria had used... to much force and by accident, she broke the car door.

"THAT WAS A NEW DOOR! FIFTH ONE THIS DAY! NOO! MY LAST HOPE! GAMMA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Aria shouted, crying as she curled up into a ball. She was dead dead dead. Gamma was strict about car doors ever since Aria broke a lot of them. She was going to get killed.

But when she heard the laughter that came form Tsuna at seeing her like this.. it somehow made it worth it. She smiled lightly.

"Anyways Tsuna, crazy you don't know me after all these hours, but I'm Aria, nice to meet you! I'm going to be your new guardian from now on!" Aria. said, grinning at him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, please take care of me from now on then, Aria-san!" Tsuna shaid cheerfully.

* * *

**REWRITE CHAPTER ONE! COMPLETE!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **La la, I learned something new today. Apparently, America is the rebel of everything and just has this own culture of words, and I just literally killed myself when I tried learning English from tumblr. Nope. So I'm still learning from the dictionary. It's mostly a dick to me since I have to flip through everything... ha ha, dick-tionary. Okay. **REWRITE TIME**

**Summary: **

**Warning: **Cursing

* * *

**Tsuna the Tainted Acrobaleno**

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

* * *

"And so, I'm in Japan with a new kid, to take care of. Pretty sure you're going to love him. Yuni would love him, I'm positive. She's going to grow up having a big brother. That's good! And the kid lives! Everyone's happy!" Aria said into the telephone.

"Oh, so you left Italy for that reason and only that? Left all your work because of this?" Gamma's voice said, unusually steady.

"Yes," Aria gingerly held the phone a few inches away from her ear looking a bit nervous. The reason why she was so wary and cautious of it was answered when Gamma's voice started shouting loudly. There were a few maids in the mansion, and each one of them cringed at the volume. Tsuna clamped his hands over his ears, as he watched Aria wince lightly at the volume of the voice.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! ARIA! YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOU DON'T BRING THE FUCKING CHILD INTO YOUR HOME BECAUSE OF THAT! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, WHY-"

His rather, loud rambling, was cut short when Aria shouted, louder than Gamma. "DEAR FUCKING GOD, JUST LET ME KEEP THE KID!"

In the other line of the phone, there was lots of sighing and a woman's voice that mumbled something. And a few more whispers until a groan is heard. "Fine then. I'm booking you to a plane by tomorrow to Italy, you better not do anything rash, got it?" Gamma said, dreadfulness reached his voice, knowing Aria was going to do _something_ rash, no matter what he said, so he wouldn't be surprised if she comes home with the kid, sitting on possibly a bull or something.

"Pfftt Gamma, don't worry I'll be fine. I'm a mom after all." Her typical answer.

Gamma just groaned and hanged up. After all, each time Aria says, don't worry, there's always something to worry about. After that phone call, Gamma quickly avoided a kick from Lal, and another by Colonello, mumbling, 'I don't have time for this', and started walking towards his office, wishing for a smoke in his mouth.

* * *

"So Tsuna-kun, what should we do to pass time?" Aria asked, looking toward the little brunet, who was currently a few feet away from her.

Tsuna looked at her with a look of curiousity and slowly pointed at the Italian words, surprising Luce. "I want to know what that means."

Aria only smiled and shook her head at the little boy. Her little Yuni- who was currently at Italy with her maids taking care of her- was going to love playing with this little boy.

" '_La maledizione dei Sette, Uno deve sacrificare per ottenere, Il cielo, che abbraccia tutto, soffrirà, Un nuovo è invece_.' Which means The Curse of the Seven, One has to sacrifice to get, The sky, which embraces everything, suffer, A new instead," Aria said, softly closing her eyes, her brows furrowed and a tight smile. **(I used google translate, so anyone with better translation can tell me and I'll fix it)**

Aria had already understood the concept of this prophecy. She had to sacrifice herself in order to keep the arcobaleno alive. A new one then should be chosen in order of her stead. They were practically immortal if this was a matter of age, but they can die in battle. Aria had a distant look on her face as she stared at young Tsunayoshi. Tsuna offered her a sincere smile he put, which she gladly returned.

"That sounds sad," Tsuna said, as he stared up at our sky arcobaleno.

"It is," Aria said, as she picked up a picture frame nearby.

A picture of Yuni and her was shown, which was taken by Gamma when they first arrived at Nono's mansion when she gave birth to her. Aria wanted to take a memorial of it since it was her first visit to Nono's place with her little kid. In other words, the Vongola mansion, where the Vongola boss stays. Somehow, the mafia world ends up rich from all that black market material they get.

"Anyways, since we're leaving to Italy tomorrow, lets to enjoy Japan to the fullest, right?" Aria asked, bending down to Tsuna's level and patting his head. "Anything you wanna visit before going to Italy?"

"I want to go the swings," Tsuna said, happily looking at her.

Well, he didn't care he was leaving, so homesickness was ruled out. After all, he was only five years old and had terrible experience with his family. So he gladly accepted when Aria decided to have a picnic at the park. Of course, before that, she asked Trident Shamal to heal Tsuna's weak heart. She wasn't leaving with him like this.

And as for Shamal, he was visiting Japan for some research to collect. Sakura Trees- or cherry blossom trees from Japan was different from the ones produced in America or somewhere else. When he met Aria, it was when she almost ran over him with a car. She was speeding a bit too fast. She stopped to apologize, which Shamal was touched by, as she was a beautiful woman.

He didn't treat men, but if the hot ladies wanted it, he'll do it to impress.

Of course, normal doctor stuff won't heal his heart, but Shamal would fix it, perfectly. Since Iemitsu was to absorbed with his younger son, he had a big fight with Shamal and held a big grudge against him. So no matter how much it was needed, he was stubborn and not willing to make up. After failed attempts of sun flames, he didn't try to contact Shamal still, the idiot.

Shamal sent mosquitoes to heal him- as he dealt with this sickness before, one Hayato's mom had. Lavina was a beautiful woman with heart problems. Shamal had been her good friend- and had a little crush on her- and had been trying to make her a remedy for the sickness. It was until she died did she complete it.

If it was the sickness or the car crash that killed her did he wonder about. But there was a possibility it was the sickness, so half the reason he agreed to heal Tsuna was to prevent that.

When Tsuna had the sickness, he felt his heart clench, but now, Tsuna felt something go against his heart. It felt warm and picking pieces up. It was a really simple process. Though, he felt a bit weak after that.

He rest on the couch for a bit, laying a bit there, before getting up and saying that he was fully okay. At that, Aria smiled. While Tsuna was in the middle of the healing, she asked the few maids here to get a outfit for him. They happily agreed, entranced by his cute appearance and scurried about. Now, Tsuna was wearing a hoodie over his little orange T-shirt. And for pants, he wore some shorts.

"So let's get going!" Aria said, grabbing Tsuna's hand to get in the car, though, it was another one, not the car they used to drive here, since that car had a broken door.

"Is Tsuna-kun excited?" Aria asked, her voice barely heard as the stereo that was on.

"Mhmm! Swings!" Tsuna said, his little hands streched up in the air. Aria couldn't help, but smile. Yes. Tsuna and Yuni were going to get along just fine.

* * *

**REWRITE CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE! LITTLE HEADS UP; YUNI IS A NEWBORN, BASICALLY, SHE ISN'T EVEN ONE YEAR OLD YET. Like a few months? -.- idk**

**Originally, he was healed by sun flames, but Iemitsu would've done it by now, so I was like, shit need to change it. shamal healing him to the rescue B) **


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: ** I'm sorry if you think it's rushed, I'm busy with my sports activites and loaded with winter break homework, so I barely have the time. I'm also suggesting putting Tsuna's hair to become blond and his eyes blue like Primo when in Hyper mode. (notice. I used my author's note from month ago)

**Summary: **Tsuna was abandoned by his family, just to be saved by the current Sky arcobaleno, Aria. When Aria disappears when Tsuna was age 14, he was entrusted the will of the sky, it's too bad the new Vongola boss, Takahiro Sawada, wasn't a perfect kind of boss for Vongola. REWRITE CHAPTER 3 IS UP

* * *

**Tsuna the Tainted Arcobaleno**

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi grimaced with disgust at himself. Blood dripping down his arm as he walked, leaving a bloody trail. The stupid enemy mafia was the whole cause of this mess. He bit his lips, trying to dull the sharp pain in his arms.

_Pathetic, _He thought as he walked, a hand wrapped around his bleeding arm. His white headphones were wrapped around his ears, music blasting in it to calm him. A minute before, he had placed rain flames in the sounds to make him feel calmer, but it wasn't helping at all. A calm song was playing, but this wasn't the time or place to be feeling calm at all. He had gotten on a mission. One to keep him occupied while the next year mission- the mission that Aria had kept a secret from him- was slowly becoming nearer. Tsuna gritted his teeth harshly at this mission he had just finished. Well not exactly finished. He was still at enemy base, clutching the S-class rings he was assigned to steal in his other free hand.

Tsuna was beyond furious. No, this was not because of the injury he had on his left arm. He often got scars on his dangerous missions, but he was mad. The men had almost tortured him into spilling secrets. They had cut his arms. Tsuna, he was angry at himself for being so paralayzed with fear. He was willing to give up his family's secrets just to live. He was so scared, and shaking to the core. He was on the brink of tears. But he had managed to escape with no secrets told when he was rescued by Aria. , who was holding a sleeping Yuni.

The difficult thing to process was, he was willing to sell out his family, one that had loved him for years just to save his own skin. Cursing his bad luck, he then was patted by Aria, who held Luce in her other hand.

"Ahhh, Tsuna, don't feel to bad. You're only 10 years old. You have the right to be scared," Aria said, laughing sheepisly.

"No, I-it's fine," Tsuna said, straining a smile, but there was a killer intent around him. He would literally murder.

Aria couldn't help, but wince. After all, this was the same killer intent he had when the cute little 5 year old learned about mafia as he was growing up and killed someone. Even though he was little, that didn't change anything about his physical strength, so he practically killed his enemies, though with only physical moves, thanks to Fong teaching him. Fong was asked by Aria, which he had happily agreed to, as he never had children of his own. Though, he did find a newborn when Tsuna turned 10, in the streets. She looked only a few days old and Fong named her I-pin

"Don't worry, big sis would help everyone, Tsuna's training begins now," Aria cried out in delight. Fuck. That tone she used only made Tsuna pale lightly. Oh yes, when Aria was showing her true colors, everything she thought of was pure sadistic. She laughed to herself. "Tsuna~! Let's fight! You need to be stronger~!"

And with that, a ten year old was running away from Aria, headphones already slid down from his ears.

* * *

Four long years had passed, and familiar faces were surrounding the table. In Aria's case, had turned 30, and looked pretty much the same, only more mature-looking than she was when she was 20. Of course, her maturness was just physically, mentally, she was a five year old. She also had the familiar flower tattoo and Yuni also had. Yuni was still the baby she was, but she was dazing off, grinning widely and turned 4 years old. Tsunayoshi had changed physically and mentally, ever since his training with Aria. His eyes were narrowed and a warm brown color. Tsuna was smiling lightly, and had a warm look on his face.

"And it is now time for you two to start your mission." Aria said, grinning wide, ear to ear, at Tsuna as she jumped up from her seat and pointed towards the ceiling.

Aria glanced at Tsuna. She gave him a nod. Yuni giggled lightly at Aria's gesture and started clapping her little tiny hands at Aria. Tsuna sheepishly laughed, a bit unnerved by his 'mom's' performance. "Well, it's great to start I guess.. It'll be fun getting out of Italy and going back to my hometown." His face softened. "I really loved Japan, it was so beautiful." He had on a soft smile as he stared at his hands. "I'll love going back home."

"When you're gone, Iemitsu would be coming over and I'll be alone with him.. ughh! Why can't I fucking come with you," Aria asked, banging her head on the table repeatly and annoyed.

"Because of Yuni, and language Aria, please," Tsuna said, as he calmly slid his headphones up. He had kept the headphones as a memorial of the day he was going to beat up the Korela Family, the familiga that began the beginning of the day he decided to train to protect his family.

"Anyways, I'll be sending you to Japan today in a hour, remember I love you and not to be so careless. Takahiro can die if it's for your own safety," Aria said, bitterly mumbling the last part as her soft lips touched Tsuna's face, and hugged him slightly.

"MOM!" Tsuna shouted, probably because he heard the last part.

''What? Can't a mom worry?" Aria asked, shrugging her little shoulders.

Tsuna only rolled his eyes and smiled inwardly. Like heck he was going to that, but he found it comforting that Luce cared for him a lot.

"Whatever, anyways, I love you all. Oh and you too, Cosmos," Tsuna said, smiling at them and glanced at Luce's squirrel, Cosmos. Apparently, Luce was his supposed grandmother and this was something left of her. Cosmos was a pretty old squirrel, but nonetheless, was nice company. He grinned and pet Cosmo's head. "I'll be sure to come back."

OwOwOwOwOwO

''So... you're a hitman...?" Takahiro- nicknamed Hiro- said, hesitantly at the small baby that was seated across from him on the table.

"The world greatest hitman actually," Reborn said, in a casual tone, as if he wasn't introducing someone as a hitman baby.

"And a baby,"

"Last time I checked."

"You're going to tutor me to be a Vongola boss, the best mafia family."

"Right."

"And you have a shape shifting lizard."

"Correct." At that moment, the green gun he held turned back into a lizard that laid snoozing on his tiny chubby hands.

There at that moment, Hiro flipped the table, and shouted, "BULLSHIT! I refuse to believe this!"

Reborn dodged the table and sighed. Idiots these days. Reborn shot out killer intent at the stupid arrogant boy. He felt the intent and he immediantely froze wide eyes and fear..

"Better hurry Dame-Hiro. You're going to be late."

"Wha- HIIIEEEE! Oh no! I'm going to be late and Hibari is going to bite me to death! This is all your fault!"

Reborn scowled as he watched Takahiro grab a toast, well try to. Reborn took the toast, mumbling something about bosses protecting their food, and ran out the door and disappeared.

"I don't have time for this Reborn," Hiro said, as he ran out the door. He started running on the pavement, and took a sharp U turn in the corner, only to meet up with Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana.

"Oh, Sawada-kun, good morning. How are you today?" Kyoko said, smiling at the boy.

"Stupid monkey, Dame-Hiro," Hana said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Hiro gave Hana a silent glare and gave Kyoko a blush and said," O-ohayo K-k-Kyoko-Chan. I-I'm fine."

Kyoko shot another smile to him. Hana wasn't the slightest bit amused. "Let's go Kyoko. This guy's eyes linger on your boobs for too long. I don't like it." Kyoko only giggled and said," You're so funny Hana-chan! Hiro wouldn't do that." She apparently didn't take Hana's advice seriously and was naive. Hiro clenched his hand, glaring at Hana's figure.

Reborn, being the sadistic baby he is, saw the blush on Hiro's face, which was slowly disappearing, and inwardly smirked at Dame-Hiro. He wasn't going to let this poor kid go to waste so easily, this easy target of his everlasting sadism. Reborn decided to pop out of nowhere and sat on Hiro's shoulder saying," You like this Kyoko girl, don't you."

Hiro instantly turned on, fool mode, suttering a blushing, denying it, how stupid of him.

"Oh my, a cute baby, what's a baby doing on your shoulder?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head in a way that made Hiro blush even more if that was possible.

"H-He's my cousin," Hiro quickly covered the fact that he was being tutored by a baby.

"Ohh, I see, anyways, see you Sawada-Kun. Hana-chan said she needed to get to class fast, being Class President and all," Kyoko said, waving as true to her words, Hana dragged her, hurriedly, leaving Hiro in the dust. Hiro only glared at Hana's back more, before sighing and ruffling up his hair. He didn't notice Reborn's sadistic smirk and glaze.

''Dame-Hiro, confess to Kyoko," Reborn demanded.

"W-What?! Kyoko-chan is waaayyyy out of my league," Hiro said, shaking his head, waving his arms in a panicked motion.

"Tch, pathetic-Hiro. Than I'll make you, with your dying will," Reborn said, taking out a gun.

"W-Wait, you aren't really going too-" Hiro's face paled as the bullet hit him, straight in his forehead. It went right through him. He could see his figure tipping backwards.

As he was falling towards the ground, his last thoughts were, _If only I confessed to Kyoko Sasagawa before I died, maybe then I would have no regrets._

Than there was the naked drill, the bright orange flame emitted on his head, and he shouted," REBORN! I'LL CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Running at full speed ahead he reached Kyoko in no time flat and shouted," KYOKO-CHAN! I LIKE YOU! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Kyoko squealed as Hana looked angry. "Dame-Hiro, what do you think you're doing... in your boxers, you perverted asshole! I knew you had some perverted thoughts about Kyoko" Hana shouted, slapping his face. Kyoko had already run away in fright.

As this whole chaos was happening, nearby, Tsuna was there already, having landed his place to Japan from Italy a few days ago. He sighed and mumbled to himself," Language. No one does anything to control it."

Then Hana took off trying to follow Kyoko, leaving Hiro there with a slap mark from Hana, and his flame slowly dying.

"Boxers... oh no... I did... I can't believe it, my life. REBORN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Hiro asked, angrily looking at the _innocent _face of the baby.

"I simply shot a dying will bullet to you, letting you do the things you regretted not doing before you died." Reborn said, smirking.

"... Reborn!"

Reborn only looked at him with his emotionless black eyes and took off, somewhere Hiro didn't know. Oh well.

Hiro could feel himself glaring at the spot the baby used to be, before walking angrily towards the school entrance. As he did, he didn't notice he was stripped down to his boxers. When he reached the front gates, there was Hibari.

"Wao, Herbivore. You definitely want to be bitten. Late and come to school without proper uniform? I'll bite you to death for breaking school rules."

"WAIT NO H- AHHH!" And Hiro was bitten to death.

OwOwOwO

"Class we have a new student from Italy today. Introduce yourself, please."

"Hello I'm Tsunayoshi Rūche. I'm from Italy and here because of my parent's business. Please take good care of me," Tsuna said, smiling as he bowed slightly towards the crowd of students before him. He had a warm look on his face, despite the serious glint in his eyes, he looked like a warm-hearted person.

And that smile just made fangirls swoon over his good looks. Starting from that day, he had a fan club, run by fangirls, and a few fanboys.

* * *

**REWRITE CHAPTER 3 DONE! PLUS THE CURSE OF HIM TURNING 10 YEARS OLD FROM 14 DID NOT MAKE IT TO THE REWRITE**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: How many months have this been? Wow, I'm sorry, for the years of not updating... anyways, to clear a few round-about things, Luce in the cannon is missing/dead, but this Luce is not dead... yet. She passed her duty to Tsuna and so her job as Sky is relieved, but only thing that did was make her live a bit longer. That it.**

* * *

Lunch.

Oh how Tsuna loved that time very much. He smiled as he pulled out a bento. His mom had packed it to before he had left. He happily unwrapped the orange wrapping of his bento. The bento that his mom usually packed him were Italian and were absolutely delicious.

He picked up his chopsticks just before another bento plopped down in the desk next to him in the loudest of sounds that he just had to look.

It was a girl with short orange hair. She had kind brown eyes and a big wide smile on her face. She looked towards Tsuna and smiled even wider if possible. "Hello Tsunayoshi-kun. Can I eat lunch with you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, it's alright," Tsuna only shot her a smile, worthy of Kyoko's herself. It caused a faint blush on Kyoko's face as she sent one back, the same one as Tsuna's.

That sealed the deal. Everyone around them, boys or girls, all blushed at the scene. Two people who had the most lovely of smiles. Meanwhile, Hiro (Takahiro) who had a light blush on his face was somewhat angry and panicked.

It seemed to him that Kyoko liked Tsuna more than him. And he couldn't say anything because Tsuna was better than him in... well.. anything.

In studies, Hiro practically failed them, while Tsuna did it as it was easy as breathing. And in looks. Hiro had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, but one could say he looked more feminine than anything. That was probably because he didn't do any sports. Zero talent in them.

Tsuna, on the other hand, had messy brown and narrowed eyes that had a beautiful swirl of orange and gold in them, with a hint of brown, and that was absolutely captivating. Although he was a bit short, he made it up for his lean side and a body which looked as if it belonged to a soccer star. Hiro could have never guess the body was that because he was an assassin.

There was no way Kyoko would like him.

Hiro took jealous glance towards them. He didn't know that Tsuna already knew he was jealous.

Tsuna slightly smiled as he noticed Hiro and his jealous glance as Kyoko chattered happily about her brother who was in the boxing club. After glancing at Hiro, he went back into the conversation with Kyoko.

"-And so he never has any teammates. Really he should stop scaring them away," Kyoko sighed, with a somewhat sad and amused tone in her voice.

"Maybe I can join, I'm not in any clubs as far as I can tell," Tsuna said, as he finished the last of his mom's meal.

Kyoko brightened up immensely at him. "Really?! Onii-san is going to be so happy, he never had a club member for years!"

"Yeah, I can visit him after school," Tsuna mumbled as he glanced at Kyoko for one last time, before stuffing his bento into his bag.

Kyoko smiled as she too finished the last of her bento and packed it all up. "Well Tsunayoshi-kun, it was really fun speaking to you. I hope we can learn about each other more."

And there she left just as the bell rang.

* * *

Reborn glanced at the mystery boy in the classroom. He was from Italy and somehow had to involve himself in the mafia.

Brushing his thoughts away he glanced at Hiro. Hiro was a Dame kid. Useless. No good at anything. But Reborn could easily fix that, but some other things were hard.

Hiro had a hot-headed temper, charged without thinking. That could lead to the death of his subordinates in the future. Also, he was easily one to get jealous. But a positive thing was, once he set his eyes on something, he never gave up.

But sometimes that backfired and his temper came up and he would only ruin everything with his recklessness.

Reborn sighed. He somehow had to get this boy up to shape, but how. He just didn't know. But when it came to physically, his guns always spoke for themselves.

He smirked as he cocked his gun. This should be interesting, and maybe... he could invite the new student to the family if he showed potential. At that moment, the transfer student glanced at Reborn with wonder in his eyes.

And there, Reborn knew, he had to get this kid in the family.

* * *

Tsuna had felt someone's presences on the tree and turned to look at it. And he was not in the very least to say surprised to see Reborn.

Luce had informed him that Reborn would be here, training the new mafia boss. He shrugged at that and turned his attention back onto the teacher.

Little did he know, he forgot to hide his flame power and Reborn, not knowing which kind of flame, was impressed.

'_He must join Hiro's family. He must strengthen our family,' _Reborn said, with a final thought.


End file.
